Hair Like Snow
by Sweethoneytwilight
Summary: My story of how Astoria and Draco met.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Draco/Astoria pairing. I hope you like it.

Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

Draco winced in pain. The bird he held in his hand was pecking at his skin and struggling to free itself. Perhaps it knew that there might be a possibly that its life would end once he put it into the Vanishing Cabinet. Like the other one before it. The magical cabinet was damaged and it was up to him to repair it even if he didn't have a clue where to start. Shoving the bird inside, he closed the doors. He waited a few minutes until he opened it to find the bird was gone. When he opened it again the bird had returned but this time it was lying flat on its side. Dead.

Consumed by despair he broke into tears. Although his vision was impaired, he saw movement on the corner of his eyes. Something had zoomed passed him. He wiped his face and grabbed his wand, amazed by what he was seeing. Not only was the bird alive but it was trying to fly away from him. He ran after it, shouting a series stunning spells to stop it. It was flying in a swirling pattern that made it hard for him to aim. Suddenly the bird dropped from the air and dived downward. He ran through piles of rubbish to see where it had fallen. The little bird was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass crouched closer into the opening of the barrel and watched as the boy wandered further away from her. There was no way she was going out until he was gone. She had seen what he'd done to the other bird that was in the bird cage with her. That guy was sick. Torturing small animals by stuffing them in a cabinet. It was her misfortune that he captured her while she was having a midnight fly in her Animagus form. She didn't know how long she could stay like this. She had recently learned to transform and had little control over it. She could feel her body changing back into her human form. As her body grew she hopped out of the barrel. When she was fully transformed back she took out her wand and conjured a bird from the tip. As the bird flew she slowly crawled in the opposite direction and hide herself in a large and battered wardrobe nearby. Concentrating hard, she turned back into a bird and flew into a tick coat hanging above her to hid.

The door of the wardrobe was pulled opened, everything inside was shaking by his forceful action. He pushed the coats aside to search for her. Astoria's little bird feet clutched the inner fabric of the coat and willed herself not to vomit from the harsh movements. She reminded herself that if she was caught, she would surely die. Her tiny heart was pounding in fear through her feathered chest at the thought. The boy pointed his wand and whispered a Lumus spell to see into the dark. After a few more minutes, he slammed the door close and she heard his footsteps walking away from her.

She waited inside of the wardrobe for a long time before she allowed herself to peek through a creak in the door. Seeing and hearing nothing, turned back into a human and pushed opened the door with her wand in her hand. He must have left since he thought she was nothing but a stupid bird.

When Astoria made it back to the Slytherin common room it was well after midnight. No one was a wake save for her sister, Daphne, who looked like she was about ready to explode. Daphne pulled her by the sleeve and dragged her to a corner of the room.

"Where have you been all night?" demanded Daphne. "Do you know how worried I was? No! You don't! How could you? I was sitting here, waiting for you! Didn't you hear what happened to that girl in Gryffindor?"

Astoria stood her ground and let her sister go on her rant without interruptions. She was accustom to it. Daphne had always complained and criticizing her about every aspect of her life. Astoria, don't play with broomsticks you'll fall and break your neck. Astoria, watch your posture you're going to grow a hunchback. Astoria! Astoria!

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Daphne's voice was like a bang that required her attention.

"Flying." Which was partially true.

Daphne's cheeks colored. "Fine! I traded it to Blaise Zabini. Go talk to him if you want it back so bad but don't make a scene."

At the beginning of the year, Daphne had _barrowed_ Astoria's new broom without asking permission and traded for a magical item she thought was cool but had no use for. She had refused to tell Astoria who she traded it to because she thought she would go ballistic on him and embarrass her. That settled Daphne went off to bed. Astoria went to her room and fell onto her bed. It had been a terrible day and she was dying to go to bed and sleep. At first, she was upset at her sister for trading her personal things but got over it already. It was just a broom. She only brought it up every now and then to silent Daphne. Daphne knew what she did was wrong and would snap her mouth shut.

The next day, during all of her classes Astoria was pondering where to move her inventory. She could not use the secret enchanted chamber anymore, since someone else has discovered it. A maniac, animal killer at that. The worse was she had to go back in there while he wasn't and remove her supplies.

Astoria was an entrepreneur with a small but booming business. At the start of summer, many magical shops were closing down after news broke about the return of You-Know-Who. The shops had sold everyday items that students need for school and other personal reasons. If the shops had closed down, that meant students had to look elsewhere to buy those items. That was when Astoria conceived an idea. She had seized the opportunity and used all of the Galleons she had saved to purchase a large number of items from different shops that were closing. She spent all summer designing and creating a brochure and order form to pass out to her fellow schoolmates. To save time and energy, she had bundled certain items together and sold them as a package, which were selling extremely well. There are loads of students in her school and they received their order quick since she was also in the school. Working alone was exhausting and took a lot of her time and effort. To make her work easier, she went to the Library to look up spells to bewitch the items to package themselves. That was when she met a sixth year Ravenclaw name Honey who was in the middle of tutoring her Housemates. She was kind enough to invite Astoria into the study group and taught her how to perform the spells and charms she needed. Astoria was eternally grateful. Her work was not as taxing as before and she was pulling in large numbers in her accounts. If this keeps up she would become independently wealthy before the end of the school year.

Astoria was walking in the corridor when she spotted _him _striding passed her, followed by another dark haired boy. Curious of what was happening she followed the two of them. By the time she reached them, they were in the middle of a duel and the blond one was injured. She turned to run for help but Snape was already behind her.

"You saw nothing." he said told her.

She nodded and ran the other direction. It didn't take long for news to spread about Draco Malfoy, the blond animal killer, being in the hospital wing. From the sounds of it he appeared in critical condition. She paid a visit to him to see for herself. The state he was in shocked her but she gave no sympathies. Whatever he did he probably deserved it. This was the perfect opportunity for her to go to the enchanted room. As soon as she was free, she rushed to the enchanted chamber to gather her supplies. While doing so she heard voices and footsteps. She transformed into a bird and hid. She didn't think it was Malfoy. He could not come here in his condition. Someone else must know about this place. It was a good idea for her to relocate her supplies as soon as possible and not come back here again. When the door to her hiding spot was opened she flew out to see who had come. It was a boy and a girl. The girl took a book from him and hid it. They kissed before leaving. She flew down and transformed back. She went to the place the girl had out the book and retrieved it. _Advanced Potion-Making_, the title read.

Astoria spent the rest of the week hauling her inventory in to a handbag she had casted a Undetectable Extension Charm on. Fortunately, no one had come while she was doing it. After everything was accounted for she went into an abandon old classroom closer to the Owlery. It was so she had a place to pack the items and ship them to her schoolmates through the owls. It was her daily schedule: finish all of her classes and go straight to work, which took up most of her social life during weekdays. She took weekends off to relax and strictly not think of work.

In the months that passed a series of unfortunate events occurred. Hogwarts was attacked by rogues and their headmaster was murdered. Astoria didn't know what to make of it but one thing was clear: Hogwarts was no longer safe. Even for pure-bloods.

Summer approached with a violent storm, Astoria remained indoors to escape the chill but its presence was everywhere. Tension was rising as war raged on. She feared the only thing that could end it was death. There were two outcomes to this conflict and the cold war that would follow. Blood would stain the ground. It was a definite. If the pure-bloods won, their world would be reverted back to the dark ages. If the Muggle sympathizers won, things would remain the same but with a few new regulations. She was a pureblood but didn't discriminate against anyone because of their blood. If she was to dislike a certain group, it would be because they had personally offended her. She believed the best option for her to do at this time was to remain neutral. It appeared her father felt the same way, but with different sentiments.

"Is he really gone?" Daphne asked their mother.

Clara Greengrass slumped over the settee with a bottle of Sherry in her hand. "He emptied all of the vaults. Everyone's! Mines! Yours! Yours! He even took the elves! All we have is the manor!"

"Where did he go? Did he at least leave a note?"

"Oh, he left us something all right!" their mother pointed at a stack of documents.

Daphne went to the table and look them over. They were signed divorce papers. His reasons were that she had provided him with disabled children. The next documents were of those relinquishing his parental rights over her and Astoria.

"He claims my hostile womb made you two mentally ill."

"These are lies!" screamed Daphne, holding the sheet with the list of the illnesses they have. She shook her head in denial and then began to sob. "I'm not ill! _We_ are not ill!"

Since she and her sister were born their father didn't favor them. He had often lamented about how disappointed he was for not having boys instead and would treat them indifferently. Their mother barely acknowledged their existence. When she and her sister were young they had thought they did something wrong by being born the wrong gender. It had a negative impact on both of them as they grew. Now as teenagers, Daphne substitutes their parents love by acquiring unnecessary material that temporarily fill the void. Astoria became antisocial and kept mostly to herself. Although their father was not attentive of them he was using what little he knew against them and exaggerating it.

Astoria stood where she was, stiff as a statue, with no emotions to display. She didn't expect him to abandon them in a careless manner but she was not surprised. He never indicated that they were dear to him. To her, he was only a man who gave her life. He just so happened to live under the same roof. She rarely saw him. Whenever she did he was unpleasant. There was no attachment between them. No affection. Nothing. If there was nothing then why did her chest feel hot and her throat was tight? She felt her eyes water but nothing fell. Maybe some part of her did care for him but not enough to promote tears? Perhaps, she would be able to figure it out if the room was not so loud.

"Mother, Daphne!"

Clara and Daphne's cries had halted but it was not because Astoria had ordered them to. They stopped to stare at her because all her life, Astoria had never raised her voice.

"Cry," she ordered them, "cry today, tomorrow, until next week or next month. Let it all out right _now_. Afterwards, when you two are ready come to me and I will tell you my solution to our problem. Understand._"_

Daphne spent three days in her bedroom, crying over what she had lost. It took their mother a whole week. Once they had recovered they approached Astoria to hear her plans.

"We are in a very delicate situation and need to focus on us. Me. You. And you. We have two options: continue to live here and barrage ourselves inside until the war is over. My next one is we move. Far. In a different country."

"I don't want to be here." their mother said flatly. "I care nothing for this war. It took my parents. Almost everyone I loved."

"I second that." said Daphne. "But how are we going to leave? The streets are crawling with mad wizards."

"A Portkey." said their mother. "I have a Portkey. It can take us to Scotland. We can travel from there." She dug into a pocket on her dress and presented an antique silver pocket watch. It was beaten and rusted, the only object she had kept from her humble life before her marriage to their wealthy father. It was a Portkey all along, which explained to the girls why they often see her holding it on her hand and staring at it. Deep down, she had always wished to leave but never had the courage.

"So we are all in agreement. We leave." Astoria went to her closet and took out two medium handbags with Undetectable Extension Charms on them. "Pack whatever you want in here and then we met in the drawing room."

When all was done, their mother took out her watch and pressed it opened.

"Touch the numbers."

Before doing so, the three witches took one last look at their manor. To memorize all they could. They don't know what the future held or what would become of them. Would they ever come back?


	2. Chapter 2

This story is going to be my take on Astoria since we know so little about her. I want to establish her character before meeting Draco. Also, I get to place my extra ideas and plots somewhere else. While reading the books I invented magical items in my head and swore I would use them in one of my stories. It's why I made Astoria an inventor.

* * *

Astoria and Daphne carefully lead their blindfolded mother out of the carriage to their new home. Since they had decided to return to England they thought it best to live in their mother's old home instead of the empty manor their father had left for them. Although barely anything was left Willow cottage when they had first visited it, Astoria had since commissioned a company to reconstruct it. It was going to be bigger and better than the old one. It was going to be everything they wanted. The home of their dream.

"Ready? One, two, three!" Astoria and Daphne counted before removing the blindfold.

When they did their mother gasped, tears fell from her eyes as she walked further down the cobblestone steps. She took her shoes off and brushed her feet over the well manicured lawn and went closer to the rolls of flowers. "It's beautiful!" she cried.

Astoria picked up her mother's shoes as Daphne lead her inside the house where she sobbed uncontrollably. She was not able to speak. The house was furnished with a mixed of magical items and Muggle technology that they had grown accustomed to using while they were in hiding.

"Come, mum, you have to see your bedroom."

After they finished marveling at their new house, they bought food to celebrate in their new dinning room. After they were done eating they went to the living room to relax. Daphne took the opportunity to asked what type of things Astoria plans to do.

"I have an idea for a new product." Astoria told them.

"Work is all you ever do. Honestly, Astoria I think you should take some time off to relax. Take a vacation." suggest their mother.

"Our business is making us a fortunate. You don't have to rush to another one. Mum is right. Rest for a little while." said Daphne.

"I'll rest after we finish this _final_ project. It will guarantee us security for life."

Daphne and their mother didn't miss the seriousness in her tone. Astoria went to her bedroom and returned with a scroll in her hand. She explained her plans and what each of them needed to do.

"You're brilliant! I can't wait to get started!" exclaimed Daphne.

"When we are through, we are going to be wealth we will only have to work for pleasure." said their mother.

The next morning, the three witches went to Diagon Alley to shop. Astoria was in the middle of comparing prices of the same items in different shops when she recognized an old friend. A smile spread across her lips. Honey was one of the few dear friends she had in Hogwarts. She still had her long blonde hair, and bright blue eye, but her skin was a bit tanner and her cheeks were fuller.

"Welcome back to England." said Honey. "How are you?" She went to hug her. "My, have you grown." they laughed. She had grown taller since she had last saw her but Astoria was taller.

"Great. You?"

"I'm getting married!" Honey announced.

Astoria could believe it. Honey was not only wealthy but beautiful, intelligent, and kind. Any man would be lucky to marry her. "Congratulations."

"The wedding is next year in July. It would mean a lot to me if you would come."

"I would never miss it."

Honey's eyes light up. "Are you interested in being one of my bridesmaids? You won't have to do much. Just come for the fittings. Please, you are one of my best friends."

"Of course. It's an honor."

Honey hugged her again. "Thank you."

When she released her, Daphne and their mother had come to see who she was talking to.

"This is my sister, Daphne, and my mother, Clara." Astoria introduced them. "This is Honey."

"Glad to meet you." said Honey.

"Us too." said Clara.

"I'm getting married next year. Why don't you two come as well?"

"We would not miss it!" Daphne chimed in with a large smile.

"Then I'll add both of you to the guest list. Sorry to have to cut this short. I'm on a tight schedule and must be going." Honey hugged Astoria one last time. "Don't forget to look for my owls all right?"

Astoria nodded and waved goodbye to Honey before turned to face her mother and sister.

"Astoria! You never told me you were friends with Honey Shafiq." said Daphne.

Their mother looked from Daphne to Astoria. "Are you talking _the_ Shafiqs? Merlin! They are pure-blood royalty!"

"And Astoria is friends with her! Did you see them hug?" said Daphne. "And we are invited to her wedding!"

If this was how they were reacting now, Astoria could imagine how they were going to be when she tells them she was going to be a bridesmaid. The truth was, she didn't even know who Honey was when they first met and it didn't matter to her. They were good friends. That would never change.

* * *

In the office, the three witches sat across the desk from Hogwarts' headmaster, baring gifts. They were happy to know he had survived the war as did many of their old professors.

"We are deeply sorry for not remaining to defend Hogwarts." their mother began. "When Byron left us, we were in a horrible state and I...I wasn't a very good mother."

"You were a product created by the trials of life as were we all." said Dumbledore with sadness in his eyes. "It's delightful to see that you have remained together and accomplished so much. I am proud of you three."

Clara was touched by his words and became teary eyed. It was as if he could see into their mind and view their life. She sniffed and swallowed her emotions. They were here on business and she should not dwell on the past.

"Since we have accumulated such a fortune, we decided to give back to the school." Clara began. "While the girls were attending Muggle schools, they had these events called an open house. It's where the school invites parents and students to meet the teachers and learn about the school. We thought it would be a good idea to start that tradition in Hogwarts. It would benefit Muggle parents to know more about the Wizarding World and know what their children are learning."

"Sounds brilliant." he agreed.

Clara took out some documents from her fashionable brief case and handed them to him. "We have written the details here. You can look them over. Would you mind if the girls go say hello to some of the teachers? I will stay here and answer any questions you might have."

"Of course they can. I believe each professor is in their offices."

"Thank you." said the girls. They left his office and went straight to the dungeons to professor Slughorn's office. They had a mission to accomplish.

"Hello, Professor." greeted the witches when they saw him in his classroom going over the ingredients in the closet.

Slughorn looked at the witches in bemusement, not recognizing them. "Hello?"

"You may not remember us, but we are the Greengrasses." said Daphne.

"Greengrass? Oh, yes. I remember." he nodded at them.

It was evident that didn't remember them but was being polite. The sisters didn't mind it one bit. They had only spent one school year with him and neither was remarkable for him to acknowledge at the time.

"We have come to see you personally to thank you." said Daphne.

Slughorn stopped what he was doing to give them his full attention. Although, they had spent a short time with him, they had observed that he was a man with connections. High connections. And it was always good for business to know a well-connected person.

"Thank me? Thank me for what?"

"For inspiring us." said Astoria. "Back then we were lost, if you could say."

Daphne nodded. "Back then we had to uproot and move to a different country for our safety. Attend Muggle and Magical schools."

"It made us appreciate Hogwarts and all of its extraordinary skilled teachers. Especially, you sir. Being our head of house."

Slughorn beamed from their praises and brought them to sit down properly.

"Have you heard of Applins?" asked Daphne.

"Yes, Applins foreign company with those brilliant products. I have ordered a few of them myself."

"Astoria is the inventor for our company."

"You both work there?"

"We don't work for the company. We own it." Daphne said with pride.

Slughorn was impressed. "You're the owns?"

"Applins is our mother's maiden name. We chose it to honor our grandfather." said Astoria. She brought a box from her bag and placed it on the table. "This is a new product we have created and designed. It's not even in the markets yet."

Slughorn took the box and inspected it. "A puzzle box?"

"Simply write on a piece of parchment what type of ingredient you desire and it will appear in the box."

He tested the product and slowly opened the box. "Oh my..." he said with light in his eyes.

"When you shut the box the item will be hidden. Opened it twice the item will return. Also, the item is undetectable by magic."

"Such a clever invention."

"Thank you."

Daphne crossed her legs under the table and felt something brush her ankle. She looked under the table and picked up a parchment.

"Astoria, you dropped this." she handed it to her.

"Must've fallen out by mistake." Astoria took the parchment and put it back in her bag.

"What is that?" asked Slughorn. He craned his neck and was able to see part of the words.

"It's information about the Shafiq wedding." Daphne said before Astoria could answer.

"Shafiq wedding?" his eyes grew large with surprise.

By his reaction, the sisters could tell he had no idea about the wedding.

"Yes, us and our mother are invited."

"You are?"

"Astoria and Honey are close friends. She is going to be one of her bridesmaids."

"_Daphne_." Astoria spoke her name in a warning tone.

Daphne got the hint. "Well, we must be going our mother is waiting for us."

"Good to see you professor." said Astoria.

"Good to see both of you two. Thank you for the gift and congratulations about the company. We must talk more. Owl me?"

"If we have time." Daphne said with a smirk.

When they were out of the dungeons and alone, Astoria puled Daphne aside to talk.

"You should not have told him Honey's business."

"It was only a little bit and it was worth seeing the look on his face. He's dying for an invitation."

"Honey hadn't sent out invitations yet. He probably is on the guest list."

"But he doesn't know that." Daphne laughed.

* * *

Astoria and Daphne inspected the interior of the building while their mother was talking to the realtor.

"It's a bit small for what I have in mind. I want two buildings that are close together." Astoria whispered to Daphne.

"You'd think it wouldn't be so difficult to find." Daphne whispered back to her. "I think we should get a new realtor. All of the buildings he's brought us to are not what we want."

Both sisters turned to their mother and exchanged glances.

"It is lovely but not what we are looking for."

"Of course, of course. I am working hard to search for the buildings but it's not as easy as you think."

"Yes, I understand. But we had our heart set for two empty buildings that are side-by-side and will not take anything less. Please search for them for us."

They parted ways with the realtor and went to the Ministry of Magic to speak with the Minister about their proposal. He loved the idea just as they had thought and wanted to talk more about the project. It was important to have him approve of it since it heavily required the expertise of someone from the Improper Use of Magic Office. By the end of the meeting, the Minister was deeply impressed and agreed to their terms.

Their mission accomplished, the witches walked out of the office and returned home. They changed into comfortable clothes, sat on the couches and relaxed, eating Chinese food, and watched a program on their T.V. Daphne was in the middle of eating her rice when she turned to look at the clock hanging behind Astoria. A soon as she saw Astoria she nearly chocked.

"Careful, Daphne -" said their mother before she followed her gaze to Astoria. Both of them stared at her in horror.

Astoria put down her food. "What?"

"Astoria, don't panic."

* * *

Astoria sat up on the lumpy bed in St. Mungos with Daphne and their mother sitting on the chairs, waiting for her results. A middle-aged healer came into the room and shut the door. Daphne and their mother stood up and waited expectantly.

"She's got what you call the pure-blood disease." he told them.

"This is all my fault!" said their mother. She sobbed as she went to hug Astoria. "My poor baby!"

"Stop blaming yourself mum. It's only hair." said Astoria.

"You're only twenty and your hair is whiter than Dumbledore's in one night." said Daphne.

"There is no need to worry. I'll turn back soon."

"How do you know?" asked the healer.

Astoria picked on a few strand of her hair to inspect it. "It always turns back."

"Has this happened before?"

"All the time."

"What?" Daphne and their mother said in unison.

Her mother released her and ran her fingers through Astoria's hair. She cupped Astoria's face to look at her.

"You mean this has been happening for a while? How long?"

"Since before Hogwarts."

She hugged Astoria tighter. "I never noticed how ill you were."

Daphne asked the healer if they could have a moment. She went to hug them after he left the room.

"Neither did I. Astoria, you're always taking care of us but none of us took care of you."

"And we were too selfish to notice. Why didn't you tell us?"

"It never crossed my mind." she told them honestly. "It doesn't hurt. I've never felt discomfort and it has been doing this for a long time. It'll turn back."

Despite Astoria's words, the healer thought it was best to keep her in the hospital for observation and to run more tests. Although she had the disease since she was young she had never received proper medical care. To comfort her sister and mother she agreed.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He wiped the sweat from his face and pushed his hair back.

"Are you all right?"

Draco's spine stiffen at the sound of the feminine voice. He reached for his wand he had kept under his pillow but it was not there. When his hands ran over the hard fabric of the sheets he realized that this was not his bedroom. He glanced at long curtains hanging from the ceiling.

"Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's."

Draco turned his head toward the direction of the voice and saw the shadowy figures in the through the curtain.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Another patient."

It took a few moments for Draco to remember what happened and how he got there. He was going to kill Blaise when he sees him. He continued to feel for his wand in the dark, distrustful of the woman on the other side. It was always better to have his wand close.

"Why am I in a shared room?" he spat.

"The others are filled."

He pushed the blanket off him. "It's stuffy in here! I'm suffocating."

"You don't sound like you are suffocating."

"It's a figure of speech!" Draco shouted. He was venting and was irritated that she was provoking him. "Who do you think you are, speaking to me like this?"

"I am your roommate. I am speaking to you because I am concern."

"Save your concerns for yourself. We are both in here with our own reason and it has nothing to do with each other."

"It's true. Goodnight."

Draco hear sheets rustling, followed by silence. He dropped back on his bed and attempted to find a comfortable position to sleep. He punched his pillow to soften it and put it back under his head but was still uncomfortable. After a while he gave up and pushed the pillow to the side along with the blanket.

"Are you asleep? HELLO! I know you can hear me!" he asked her. When she didn't reply back he began to whistle an annoying, broken tune to catch her attention.

He heard sheets rustling and soft foot steps coming toward him. He sat up to met her when the curtain was pulled back. He could make out a dark rectangular object and before he knew it the object was pressed over his face.

"WHA-"

He felt a soft body straddling his chest. It would have felt wonderful if she was not trying to suffocate him with a pillow. He fought against her but she was winning.

Draco awoken with the taste of cheap fabric in his mouth. He spit out the cotton fibers and wiped his mouth and tongue. He opened and closed his eyes to adjust to the lights in the room.

"I'm sorry about last night. It was a taxing day and I needed rest."

Startled, Draco snapped his head to the voice behind the curtain. "You bitch! You tried to kill me!"

"That wasn't my intention. I merely wanted you to sleep."

"Sleep forever you mean?"

"I sprinkled a bit of my leftover sleeping potion in the pillow and let you inhaled it. I checked to make sure you were still alive afterwards."

"You deranged harpy! I'm reporting you! I want a room change!"

"I asked the morning healers already. There are no available rooms."

"Then I want to go home!"

"Can't say I'm sad to see you leave."

"Will you shut up! No one is talking to you."

"Not true. You are talking to me."

Draco growled in frustration. He hated that she spoke calmly and nonchalant. When the afternoon healers came in with his lunch he asked about changing rooms. It was just as the old hag claimed. No rooms.

"How long are you going to be here?' Draco asked the harpy.

"I'm going home the day after tomorrow. You?"

"Tomorrow morning." and it couldn't come sooner.

"Since we are going to be stuck together, I believe we should call a truce."

"What are the terms?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks SoTimeless and trueffelschwein for reviewing.

* * *

Astoria was looking over pictures of the interior and exterior of possible buildings with her mother and sister. Their realtor finally found them two building that were side-by-side but they were in poor condition and required renovations. Daphne and Clara had taken pictures to show her. Astoria lined the picture side by side and calculated the cost of the renovations.

"We can purchase them at a low price but the cost of repairs will be triple the budget."

"You're thinking like a Muggle again, love." teased Clara.

"We can pay for repairs on the structures and use magic on everything else." Daphne reminded her.

"You're right." Astoria recalculated the numbers and suddenly a look on her face.

Daphne and Clara recognized that look, an idea was brewing in her head.

"I think it's time we do something about Greengrass Manor."

The manor was a sore subject for them. They had not visited it since returning, each with their own reason. But they were not going to allow that fear to hover over then forever. Daphne and Clara agreed with Astoria's plans for the manor. After they finished their talk, they left her room to take care of things. Daphne left to see the realtor about the purchase of the building, while Clara lingered a bit and looked at the seats filled with people who were waiting to see a healer.

"Clara? Clara Greengrass, is that you?"

Clara turned around to face the blonde witch. It took a moment for her to recognized who she was.

"Narcissa Malfoy?" she asked, closing the distance between them.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Same here."

The witches smiled politely at each other but both felt awkward. They knew each other because they had mingled in the same circle of pureblood wives but were not particularly close. Clara invited Narcissa to the near empty café nearby to talk and catch up.

"How are you? I hear your family suddenly disappeared over night. I..I thought..."

"We perished? No. You see, Byron divorced me and gave me full custody of the girls. We decide it was best that we relocated."

Narcissa nodded in sympathy. Although, it was in the time of war it didn't stop gossip. She heard rumors that Byron had abandon his family, emptied their vaults, and ran. She was not going to fault him for being a coward. There was plenty of times she had wished to disappeared as well but she never did. She could not bring herself to abandon Lucius and Draco behind.

Narcissa noted that Clara looked great, happier than she had ever seen her. Her blonde hair was tied back into a French bun, she was dressed in a pink and black plaid coat with two rolls of black buttons and a long black skirt. The manner of clothing reminded Narcissa of the witches who worked in the Ministry but with more sense of fashion and accessories. It was obvious, she had done well for herself.

"Welcome back." said Narcissa. "Are you visiting or staying?"

"We restored Willow Cottage and are living there." Clara said with pride.

"What of Greengrass Manor?"

"We decided to renovate the entire property into a hospital and donate it."

"That's an excellent idea. It would benefit the Wizarding community. Goodness me, I almost forgot to ask. How are the girls? As I recall, Daphne was the same age as my Draco and Astoria was a bit younger."

"They are great. Daphne is an author and interior designer. Astoria is an inventor and business genius."

"Congratulations. You've done well with them."

"I can't take all of the credit. The girls did everything on their own. They even helped me study for my exams."

"Exams? Exams for what?"

"I'm a solicitor for Astoria's business ventures and Daphne's manager."

"Oh! Brilliant. All three of you." Narcissa praised her because in all of the years that had known each other never would she have thought Clara would accomplished so much.

"What about Draco and Lucius? How are they?"

"Lucius is doing well. Draco is resting for a while before deciding on a career." Narcissa phased it as we as she could. After the war was over and they were cleared of charges. They paid restitution and moved out of the country to emotionally recuperate. She and Lucius recovered fast and went back to their daily lives. Draco was different.

"That's good."

* * *

Draco was in the middle of a nap when he heard the sound of the curtains moving. He opened his eyes to find his mother smiling warmly at him after closing the curtains.

She went to his bed, looking sadly at his injured leg. "How are you feeling, love?"

Draco inhaled sharply. "Fine. Bones are mending. I'm sorry for being stupid."

"Think before drinking and flying." she said although she knew he'd be back on his broom in no time.

"It's Blaise's fault. He suggested it. Now I have to get a new wand and broom."

"But you went along with it and broke your things in the fall."

"I know." he said. "I won't do it again if it didn't mean coming back here. It's crowed. I have to share a room with that _horrible_ woman."

"You've only been here a few hours. What happened?"

Draco was going to tell his mother about his roommate attempting to murder him but thought better of it. They had promised an magical truce not to kill each other. They couldn't hear what the other one is saying through the curtain unless they want too. And they could not brother one another if asked.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Try not to think about it. You're going home tomorrow and won't see him again."

"Yes, mother."

Draco laid back onto his bed after she left. He looked at the curtains. He took off his sock and throw through the opening. It hit her curtains, shaking it.

"Yes?" came her voice.

"I'm bored. What are you doing?"

"Working."

"Aren't you supposed to me resting?"

"I've rested enough. Got to finish or else I can't make ends meat."

Draco heard that phase in Muggle Studies before. It meant a family is struggling financially. She must have financial problems.

"Sorry for bothering you."

"Not at all. I was going to take a break."

He could hear items moving and sheets rustling.

"How are you feeling?" said asked him.

"Same old, same old. You?"

"I'm not complaining."

"Where are you from? Your accent sounds familiar but not."

"I was born here and moved to the states. I moved back here after I finished my schooling."

"Which school did you go to?"

"Pigfarts."

"I've heard of it. Is the headmaster really a talking lion?"

"His Animagus form is a lion. During my graduation ceremony he transformed and roared like the lion in the movie logos." She laughed. "The majority of the teachers have master it. There's a snake, a fish, and one is a dragon but he hardly transforms."

"One of my teachers is a cat."

"McGonagall, she was my old teacher too."

"You went to Hogwarts?" he asked before he could take it back.

"Ages ago."

"Tell me more about Pigfarts. Does it have a train?"

"They have a rocket ship that takes you to the school."

"A rocket ship? Where is the school at outer space?"

She laughed but didn't answer.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just something I remembered from school." she cleared her throat. "What about you? Where have you traveled to lately."

"I was living in Switzerland until we moved back. Have you ate their cheese? They are the best."

"No. I haven't."

"What about their chocolates?"

"Never."

"No cheese _and_ chocolates? We've got to fix that immediately."

"Are you offering?"

"I'll ask my mum to bring us some."

"Thank you but you don't have to do that."

"I must. It's a crime to never taste their sweets and cheese."

Both were awkwardly silent after his statement. At first he only spoke to her because he was bored but he was actually enjoying her company. She was loads of fun to talk to despite trying to kill him last night. His happiness was short lived when he had an unexpected visitor.

"I've got a visitor." he told her. The magic from their spell block her from listening to his side of the room.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Lucius before closing the curtain behind him.

A muscle in Draco's jaw ticked. "Why are you here?"

"Visiting you." he stated the obvious but seeing how Draco was acting he decided not to beat around the bush. "I've just come from the Ministry and heard of a promising position opening. I believe you should apply."

"No. I don't want to see _those_ people." Draco's breathing became shallow, his heat was pounding his chest.

Lucius recognized the small hints that Draco was about to throw a tantrum.

"The war ended ages ago. It's time you finish your childish sulking and act like an adult."

"They hate me. They'll humiliate me."

"This position involves the Ministry but you won't be working for them or even be in the same building. A wealthy foreign business has decided to launch their first company in England. They are in need of employees with experience and knowledge of Magical Law Enforcement."

"I don't have that."

"But you had an internship in Switzerland's Ministry of Magic and left with good recommendations. Brush up on British magic laws and it will guarantee you a good position. This information has not been publicly announced as of yet. Shacklebolt is waiting for the owners to finish their preparations. You have an advantage. Think about it."

When Lucius was gone, Draco took the sock off his other foot and threw to get his roommate's attention. He felt the urge to talk to her, forget about everything else.

"Have you tried American sweets before?" she asked.

"No." he admitted.

"We've got to fix that immediately."

Draco laughed in hearing her repeat his words.

The next morning, Draco woke and the the first thing he did was call out to his roommate but there was no answer. He ripped the cast off his leg and flexed his foot. It was completely healed. He walked to her bed and pulled back the curtain to find it empty.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Astoria eating her breakfast when her healer introduced to a colleague of his interested in studying her disease and genetics.

"Please think about it. There isn't a lot of information on this hereditary diseases. It would be a medical breakthrough."

It did not matter what he said. The bottom line: she was going to be experimented on like those monkeys in the Muggle syfy movies. She was going to ended up dead or suffer a mutation. No way!

"You have it even though you're not a true pure-blood. Nearly everyone has some Muggle in them."

"Excuse me." Astoria stopped him, "You're proposal is not convincing. So far you have offered to use me as a lab rat -"

"No! You're mistaken!"

She raised her hand to silence him. "And you directly insulted my heritage. Questioning my blood? How did you I got this?" She was more upset about being a lab rat than anything involving her blood status. She was saying what she did to build her case to reject him.

"That was not my intention." he said in his defense. "I apologize for any misunderstanding. I meant to run some tests. Observe how you react in a controlled and uncontrolled environment and certain medications. There might be possible operations if deemed necessary."

What he had described was the definition of a lab rat, a guinea pig, and a monkey. To top it off he wanted to cut her open with a knife.

"No thank you." She laid back on the bed and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. "I'm feeling under the weather, please call my personal healer for me."

He stood there for a moment. It was as if he was still going to argue but didn't. He thanked her for her time and left. When her healer came Astoria told him she wanted to be discharged this instant.

"But we're not done yet." he argued.

"I am. Mail the results to me when they are ready." she told him. She took out her cellphone and dialed her mother. She waving it around, trying to get a signal.

When her call finally went through, she told her mother to come pick her up. Clara and Daphne arrived as soon as they can and gathered her things. She changed her clothes and marched out of there after leaving her roommate a note. In the car, Clara drove as her daughter sat in the back.

"What's wrong?" asked Daphne.

"I had to get out of there." she said and told them what happened.

"He's mad!" said Clara. "We are never going back there again."

"Why were you meeting him in the first place?" asked Daphne.

"My healer encouraged me to talk to him. I thought it would be okay and agreed. Half way into the conversation I realized he never studied a real person with it. Probably just documented accounts."

The pure-blood disease was known but no one had developed it since the thirteenth century. Knowledge about it was limited, only ancient pure-blood families have accurate information about it.

"But you have to see a healer, Astoria." insisted Daphne. "We don't know anything about it. What if it has deadly side-effects."

"Okay, okay, I'll look for a healer." Astoria told them.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside of Willow cottage, Daphne was laying on the couch and making adjustments to her manuscript. Clara was on the other couch, napping. Astoria slowly strode passed them and was about to reach the door when Daphne suddenly looked up and saw her.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked her.

Astoria braced herself and recited short explanation she had spent a week rehearsing. "Meeting with a friend. I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

The tension in Astoria lightened. She opened the door and walked outside.

Clara's eyes opened and she sat up. "Want to follow her?"

"Totally!"

Daphne put her manuscript aside and grabbed her coat. Mother and daughter walked outside and suddenly came to a halt when they saw that the car was still there.

"You following me?"

Daphne and Clare turned around to see Astoria leaning her back against the wall beside the door. They had walked passed her without realizing it.

"Um...n-no." stuttered Clara.

"Not at all." Daphne said confidently.

"Too bad. I could really use your help."

"Oh! In that case, we were following you."

"Yes, we were."

They went to surround her.

"What's the problem, love?" asked Clara.

"I'm suppose to meet a friend but I don't know if he'll show up."

Daphne hugged her sister. "You have a date? Who is he? Is he cute?"

Astoria shrugged. "I don't know his name or what he looks like."

"You're going on a blind date. How adorable." said Clara.

Daphne looked Astoria up and down. "You've got to change your clothes. You have to make a good first impression."

"She's absolutely right." Clara agreed.

An hour later, Astoria was nervously standing outside of the café. She looked down at the low cut outfit Daphne insisted she wear.

"Mum, give me your coat."

Clara took off her coat and gave it to her. Astoria put on the coat and buttoned it. The weather was cloudy and cool. She didn't bring a coat but her mother did.

"Why did you cover up? You look stunning." said Daphne.

"It is but not for a first meeting. Better to wear it on another date." Astoria walked toward the opened doors but stopped. She looked down at her hair and suddenly felt self-conscious. Glamour charms didn't work on it. There was nothing she could do to change the color. Tying her hair up, conjured a hat with a veil and out it on. Now, the next thing she had to do was search for him. It would be difficult since she didn't know what he looked liked. She figured out a solution and conjured a sign that read, Swiss Cheese & Chocolate.

* * *

Draco got dressed and combed his hair, preparing to meet his old roommate. After he was finished he attempted to Apparate but found out he couldn't. He left his bedroom and walked down the stairs to find his parents for answers.

"You're not allowed out of the manor." Narcissa said simply. "Do you think I'd let you out after what you did."

Draco remembered the haunted look on her face when she visited him in the hospital. He was angry at himself for putting that look on her but he really wanted to see his roommate again.

"I'm not going to see Blaise. I'm going to meet a friend about a job opportunity."

Narcissa was skeptic and he didn't blame her.

"Ask father, he's the one who suggested it. He told me about it when I was at St. Mungos. Right, father." he said as soon as Lucius walked into the room.

"Yes, I did." Lucius admitted. "Who are you meeting, son?"

"An old friend. You don't know her. She just came back to England. She knows those people that's about to launch their new company. I'm going to ask her about them."

"It's good to see you following my advice." said Lucius.

"All right, you can go. Good luck." Narcissa kissed his cheek before allowing him to leave.

Draco arrived at the address on the parchment and walked through the threshold.

"Draco Malfoy? Is that you?"

Draco looked up and saw a blonde woman, who looked about his age walking up to him. He had no idea who she was and stepped aside.

"It's me, Daphne Greengrass."

Draco gave her a charming smile although he honestly didn't remember her. "Pleasure seeing you again. You look beautiful. I can't talk to you long. I've got to meet someone."

"Will don't let me keep you. Nice seeing you again." she said before leaving.

Fearing someone else would recognize him, Draco went into the bathroom and used a glamour charm to change his appearance. After he walked out of the bathroom he glanced around the café in search of his room mate. It was unfortunate he didn't know how she looked like. It took a moment for him to figured out how to find her.

"Are you selling American sweets?"

Draco turned around to see a woman wearing a pink plaid coat that was far too large for her and a hat with a veil cover her face. He looked down and saw the sign she was holding. He read what hers said and was happy that he found her.

"Sorry about my appearance. I'm...a bit...I have an ailment." she said.

"You don't have to explain anything." Draco told her. He himself had altered his appearance.

"Let's sit. I have a table right there."

Draco followed her to a corner and sat down. They appraised each other in silence. It was a shame she was covered from head to toe. He could not tell how she looked like at all. He felt like they were back in their shared bedroom with the curtains between them.

"You don't look like how I thought you would." she said. "A teenager fresh out of Hogwarts."

"What made you think I was that young?"

"You whine a lot and your parents seems to do everything for you."

Draco would be more offended if it was not true.

"We'll, I thought you were old." he said, looking her up and down again. Maybe she was fat and hiding it underneath the coat?

"My sister says I'm an old soul." She said in a neutral tone that made him question if she was agreeing with him or not.

* * *

Daphne and Clara were sitting a few tables away watching Astoria with her blind date. They were seated far enough to enable them to see the couple but the couple could not see them.

"There's something familiar about him but I don't know what." said Daphne.

"Maybe he went to school with you?" said Clara.

Daphne shrugged. "Maybe."

Seated a few tables away from Daphne and Clara was Narcissa and Lucius. They had followed him to the cafe because they were suspicious of his behavior. Although he had used a glamour charm on his face but he did not change his clothing, making it easy for them to recognize him.

"Do you think that's a woman or man? Narcissa asked Lucius about the person Draco was talking to.

"Woman. Look at her hands." Lucius told her.

Narcissa focused on the mysterious woman's hands and saw smooth looking skin with well manicured nails. They definitely belong to a woman.

"I think I've seen that coat before but I can't remember where."

"I'm more concern about the hat and veil covering her face." Lucius admitted.

* * *

Astoria ate her Swiss chocolate as he chewed the Reese's peanut butter cup she had given him.

"Not bad." he said, eating the other one piece in the orange wrapper.

"It's good." she admitted. She drank a glass of water to wash down the chocolate and try the cheese next.

"Do you like it?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Yes."

"I can get you more if you want, in exchange for more American sweets." he offered.

"Any time."


	5. Chapter 5

"Astoria?" came Honey's voice calling from the other side of the curtains.

Astoria patted down her hair, which had turned back into its original color days ago, and moved the certain aside to show off the dress. Everyone smiled at her as she went to the three-way mirror to looked at her reflection with the other bridesmaids. Each women twisted and turned her body to test the flexibility of the dress and admire it. Astoria never quite cared for dresses when she was younger. Their father required her and her sister to wear annoyingly extravagant robes that were tight and itched but this was different. The designer had done a magnificent job. The material felt like silk against her skin and moved like water.

"Do you like it?" Honey asked her bridesmaids.

"How can we not?" said one of the other girls and everyone else agreed.

"Amazing job. You are magnificent." Honey told the designer, who was beaming with pride at her praises.

The designer clapped his hands to gather their attention, "these dresses are charmed to fit the wearer's body. By the wedding day, if any of you young ladies lose weight or _gain_," he coughed, "the dress will still fit you."

Astoria went back into the fitting room to remove the dress and change back into her normal clothes. When she was done she nervously stood aside and waited patiently for an opportunity to speak with Honey in private. After deciding to turn Greengrass Manor into a hospital Astoria did her research and crunched some numbers. For the hospital to be made, they needed help with funds and to find someone with years of experience managing a hospital. When she had this discussion with Daphne and their mother, Daphne suggested that Astoria ask Honey to help them. Daphne had been doing her research on Honey's family after they meet the other day. Honey was wealthy and had a lot of family connections. The best part was that one of her uncles owned a hospital in India.

"Honey, can we have a talk?" Astoria asked her.

"Of course."

Astoria was a hesitant to ask her friend for help. There could be a possibility that she would decline.

"Me and my family are planning to remodel our old manor into a hospital." Astoria began.

"That's a great idea! But you're going to need loads of funding and people with experience. I know this since my Uncle Sirin runs one in India."

Before Astoria know what was happening, Honey handed her a check with a generous amount and promised that her Uncle Sirin would call her within the next three days. Astoria went home and told her mother and sister the good news.

"Do you tell her what we are doing with Hogwarts too?" said Daphne.

"I didn't have time. She got called away." said Astoria.

"She might write us another check if you did." said Clara.

Astoria contemplated her mother's idea for a moment. "But we have enough funding for that and she already gave us a lot."

"It doesn't hurt to have extra money encase we need it." said Daphne.

"I'll ask but there are no guarantees." said Astoria.

* * *

"Is something bothering you?" asked Draco.

Ever since they meet up again, they had set up meetings in the same café every few weeks. Draco looked forward to the time they spend together and getting to know her more. She was still wearing her hat and veil, preventing him from seeing her face, but he suspected something was wrong. She was being awfully quiet.

"There is something on my mind." she admitted. "My family wants me to ask my friend for money."

"Are you in financial need? I can -"

"No! No! Don't!" she said quickly. "We - I wouldn't dare bother you!"

"It wouldn't bother me. I want to help you and your family." he insisted.

"There is no need."

"But-"

"Please! Forget I said anything." she pleaded.

He knew that he had upset her when she put some Galleons on the table and stood up to leave.

"Wait!" he said, following her out of the café.

Narcissa and Lucius saw the couple leaving and went after them. Narcissa halted, causing Lucius to stop as well, when she heard a commotion. Narcissa turned to see Clara Greengrass and a young woman stumbling toward entrance of the café.

"Clara? What a coincidence meeting you here." said Narcissa.

"Cara...Greengrass?" asked Lucius.

"Yes, dear. I told you about her the other day." Narcissa reminded him.

"Oh, yes. You did." Lucius nodded and then addressed Clara. "You look lovely and this must be your daughter."

"Yes, this is my Daphne. Daphne, you remember the Malfoys." said Clara.

"Good to see you two again." Daphne politely greeted them.

"You've grown to be a beauty like your mother."

"Thank you." Daphne said. She glanced at the entrance and then her mother. "Sorry, but we must be going."

"Us as well. " said Lucius.

Both groups walked outside of the entrance in search of their missing family member. Each noticed the others behavior and exchanged inquisitive glances.

"Are you looking for someone?"

* * *

Astoria yipped as she felt arms wrapped around her midsection and her back pressed against someone's hard chest.

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

Astoria shivered as she heard his deep voice against her ear. She registered what he had said and began to pull his arms from her body but he refused to let her go.

"Let go of me." she ordered him.

"Not until you forgive me." he said.

Astoria took a deep breath to calm herself and her increasing heart rate. Her heat always pounded loudly in her chest when she was with him. Now that he was touching her, it felt like her heart wanted to beat its way out of her body.

"Let go of me. It feels...it feels strange."

His hold on her loosened but he didn't release her.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No." she admitted.

"Then what feels strange?"

"This!" she said, gestured at them.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and her body went stiff. "You smell nice."

Astoria could feel her face heated. She tried to wiggle away from him but tightened his hold around her again. "S-stop talking nonsense. Let go of me."

"Do you forgive me?"

"If you release me." Astoria waited from him to remove his arms but he didn't. "Why aren't you letting go of me?"

"I'm deciding." he said.

"Deciding on what?"

"Which do I want more. Your forgiveness or letting you go."

Astoria elbowed him in the chest. He puffed out a breath, surprised by her action. She used this distraction to slip away from him. She turned around and looked at him.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked him.

"What?" He laughed nervously.

"Do you fancy me?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his head. "If you've just realized it now, then I must not be doing it right."

"Oh, I was only asking for clarification." she confessed and then removed her hat and veil.

"You're beautiful." he said.

Astoria blushed at his compliment.

"I have something to confess." as he said these words she saw his facial features began to alter.

* * *

Draco waited patiently for Astoria to say something. Anything.

"You're Draco. Draco as in Draco _Malfoy_." she said.

"Yes," he admitted and then held his breath.

Why did he had to reveal himself to her? Was this a mistake? He was content with dating her in his disguise. She didn't know who he was. She was friends with him for him just being plain Draco. Not Draco Malfoy.

Astoria blinked and then she looked him up and down. Her gaze made him want to Disapparate to another place and time before he stupidly revealed himself to her. He knew what she was thinking. He was Draco Malfoy. Death Eater. Muggle murderer. Or whatever they were calling him behind his back nowadays. He had shut out the vile voices of angry Muggle supporters long ago but it caused a stinging sensation in his chest whenever he thought about it.

"Say something." he murmured. Instincts told him to run. Run away before she rejected him. Hurt him.

Draco was about to Disapparate but all thoughts to run left his mind when he felt her palm on his cheek. His body went rigid like a scared animal waiting for her to tear him to pieces and devour him. She could figuratively and he was not certain if he could recover from it.

"You're thin just like back then." she said.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked her.

"I saw you. Back in Hogwarts. You were thin."

There was not a look of disgust on her face, only curiosity.

"I'm thin?" he said in confusion. Should he be glad that this was all she had to say?

Astoria removed her hand and he immediately missed her warm touch.

"Do you fancy me?" she asked him the same question again.

"Yes." he said without thinking. What was he doing? He should not be giving her an advantage over him.

"I fancy you too."

"What was that? What did you say?" he had to ask since he thought he heard her wrong.

"I fancy you too." She repeated.

"You fancy me? You're attracted to me?" He could hear her words but his mind was not processing it. He needed clarification.

"Yes."

As soon as he heard the word leave her lips he pulled her into a kiss. It did not matter that she was a Muggle-born. It did not matter that she was poor. The only thing that mattered to him was that he loved her. Everything and everyone else be dammed. Draco Malfoy was in love with a impoverished Muggle-born.


End file.
